


Wanderers

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), School of Dragons (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And so history repeats itself, a destroyed village with nothing but ice and smoke, but now, something has change, in fact, something will change. (A sequel to ice and smoke)





	1. Make her pay

**Author's Note:**

> So... Again, this is based on a rpg that some friend and I had back in the day with our ocs and what not and some stuff from SOD since part of the thing happened there... Also, the firts chapter takes place around the firts movie, the rest around RTTE and the second movie...

Ocean, nothing but endless ocean, plus some wind and snow, the village was destroyed, a pile of ashes, the smoke still visible, or maybe she was imagining all, maybe the height was starting to mess with her mind, anyways, Cela sat on Huntress´ back, face expressionless, trying not to fall and drown, "So... Berk, you say they taught you about dragons, right?" her voice just like her face, "We can go there... We can ask for help..." she clenched her teeth, a knot on her throat, "We can _make_ her pay..." her voice finally broke, "It wouldn´t work..." Ryden said, "It wouldn´t work, we would only involve innocent people into a fight that isn´t theirs..." his voice, contrary to Cela´s, sounded more calm, no, not calm, wiser, not that, she couldn´t think of the aproppiate word, "It´s your people we are talking about... your people are the one who died, chief..." 

"What about you, Alda, you haven´t say a word yet..." he directed his attention to Alda who had been quiet all the time, "It happened again..." she muttered, " _It happened again..._ " this time more clear, gods, her voice, her eyes, fury and regret, what Ryden´s lack, Cela didn´t know what would happen next, for the time being, they were wanderers, just for the sake of finding a pretty word for it...

Ocean, ocean and more ocean, cold and unforgiving water who wouldn´t mind claiming a viking´s life, "What are we gonna do... flight until we reach the end of the world?" she asked, "How funny, if I remember properly you weren´t on board with this plan..." Ryden clearly seems annoyed, voice with just a pinch of sarcasm. If there was something that they could take for granted, was how tired they were, the sun was going down, the dragons needed to rest, they needed food, shelter, they couldn´t keep going like that. "There´s an island..." Alda finally spoke again, "Is small but we may be able to find some food, maybe an empty cave... We brought some weapons, right?" and indeed, they did, "Then let´s land there..." Cela did struggle to do so, being the least experience rider of the three, but all of them did land, and the moment they did she fell from Huntress´back and covered her face with her hands, only to scream in frustration.

"Wake up..." Cela look at Ryden, " _Wake up?_ That´s all, your whole village died, Ryden!" she protested, standing up, and walking around the place, trying to find something useful. "I´ll collect some berries over there..." Alda seemed to know the place better than them, like she had already been there, "You seem to know your way around..." and she replied with nothing but a look and a few words, "I think I may know this place..."

* * *

They sat on the ground, dragons surrouding them and acting like shelter, wings sprear above them, Novaki´s, Alda´s dragon, being the only one capable of breathing fire, kept them warm, just a few dead plans and they got some fire, advantages of dragons. Alda had a stick on her hand and she drew on the snow, "Sotha is on the south, somewhere on the east of the archipielago, plants like these grow around the middle of our usual travel routes, I know this islands... sort of, I been on a few..." she kept explaining every single detail, "Some have vikings, we can go to one, hide the dragons and maybe..." Ryden interrupted, "Get a job? get yaks and sheeps and what not? Come on, like that´s gonna avenge Hagthuria, like that´s gonna revenge any of our tribes, our villages!" they were arguing, just like the nigth Cela met them, "We could find people..." she made a pause until both of them were looking at her, "I doubt Stormheart only did that to us and there may be some bounty hunters, we can make gold and find people who join us and-"

They stared at her...

-What? I alredy broke my code as a hunter, might as well breake my morals...

"You´re right, it may be good..." Alda gave Ryden a look after hearing him, "But it would take a while..." he ate some berried that Alda collected, "Then it would give us enough time to be ready..." she responded, "You two are crazy..." Alda paused, "But crazy is gonna get us out of here..." she took some berries for herself, "How is that crazy?" Cela also ate some, "Well, usually revenge involves crazy plans, not doing crazy plans it the crazy thing..." clearly she tried to make them feel better, it didn´t work...

"And after it?" Alda had the best questions, "I don´t know..." Ryden had no answer, "May the gods decide..." Cela raised her hand, pretending she had something to drink, despite not having it, "May the gods decide..." they did the same.

Silence, for a while, nobody had anything better to said and all the good plans would be make in the morning, the occacional noise of trees on the wind or an animal, even the dragons, who went for some fish for themselves, soon, everyone was minding their own bussiness.

Then they heard something, a sniff, the sound of heavy breathing.

It was Ryden.

Of course, it drew their attention, Cela and Alda stood close to him, "I´m so sorry you have to see me like this..." the knot on his throath made talking hard, "It... my people, my people are... it is nothing but..." trying to explain it was uselles, specially since they already knew, tears on everyone´s eyes, some more than others, but they kept going, and how much Cela wanted to do something, to tell him something to stop the crying, to help Alda, people she barely knew, how much she wished someone could do that for her, to her... Soon, everyone fell asleep.

* * *

Smoke, smoke and blood on the white snow, ashes, piles of ashes, houses burnt down, vikings, oh, the vikings, and dragons.

Dragons.

They weren´t the monster, no, they were in cages, a wooly howl, big purple eyes staring at her, crying, roaring, a mix of sounds that could only indicate something, and that something was the thing she wanted to avoid.

A woman stood among all of that, staff on hand, hair blowing on the wind and those eyes, those souless, greedy eyes that she won´t forget.

She had a face, a name, and she came for her, for them, she came for them and nothing would make her stop.

No one would make her stop.

_Help me, help me, help me..._

Useless.

_Help me, help me, help me..._

Nothing.

_Please, please help me..._

A cold hand holded her down, that beard she knew, those eyes she knew, black hair, brown eyes like hers, a face she saw on that boat before he never came back, the father she missed so much.

_You don´t deserve help..._

Cela woke up in a cold sweat, talking to herself, _it was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream_ , it was anightmare, the worst in months, months, she felt like those were years, everything happened so quick, and she had something on mind.

_She´s gonna pay..._


	2. Mead and gold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after their homes were destroyed, the main threehad found new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know what I´m doing but I should remember everyone that this is based on and rpg I had with some friends and I did change some stuff based on places were vikings traveled on real life.

It was dark and they were thanful for it, after all, sneaking three large dragons around the place and five vikings wasn´t easy, "There´s a cave around the place..." Cela whispered, everyone kept following her, moving quickly but stealthy, or as stealthy one could get with dragons.

They went to Alda´s home that night, the same, nothing but ashes of what one was the island of Sotha, and once again, they were wanderers, but nothing and nobody would stop them, to the south of the archipielago, a land of green and rain, Aldi and Erid, siblings, both black curly hair, Erid kept it on two braids, she was the oldest, brown eyes the same tone as the pelt she wore on top of a green tunic, Aldi being just a few inches taller than Erid despite being the youngest, blue eyes, a tan color tunic, pieces of a makeshift leather armor and a blue cape on top of everything, wich Cela found quite garish actually. They were what one could call... renegades, their father was a man from Jerda, Cela´s now destroyed home, telling them what happened made convencing them to join them easier, still, for some reason they refused to train a dragon.

But, they were stuck, two allies in three years, only two, and it´s been months since they kept running away from a few hunters who saw them, they were running out of money, yes, they managed to get gold after a few jobs, but now things were getting harder.

"Alda, stay here..." Ryden put on a grey cloak, he still had the same blue tunic, however the padded armor of a beige color covered most of it, Alda still wore a skirt, a little bit shorter with some leather pieces on top of it, same red as her former dress, a shirt of the same color which had a hood surrounded by fur and now she added some arm braces, she still had some pride on being the heir of a destroyed throne, she didn´t protest at Ryden´s command, "If I´m going to guard the cave then I want the siblings to take a look around the place, someone has to do that..." she pointed at some rocks were they could easily hide, both Erid and Aldi nodded and headed towards the previously mentiones rocks, "Make sure you don´t fall..." Erid climbed one of them with no difficulty, "Of course not, sister..." Aldi did the same, and they quickly banished into the dark of the night.

Cela and Ryden headed towards the village, the goal was maybe asking the berkians, but the way things are going, is for the best to don´t get them involved, after all, they aren´t try to get a whole island into a fight that isn´t theirs, especially when they could be the best allies when needed, better not to waste resources, they haven´t give up yet. Cela covered her face with her scarf, a dark green thing, a dull tone, clearly old, just like the oversized grey dress she kept tried with a red cloth belt, black pants that were originally made for a man, all of her clothes oversized, they couldn´t get anything her size, despite being among the tallest, "What do you thing we´ll find there?" she asks, Ryden still is the chief to them, "Some drunk villagers, maybe outcasts, possibly a few berserkers, even some hunters if our luck is that bad..." he shrugs and sighs, "Well, might as well go for the berserkers, it would be good to have some in our side..."

The door opens, they enter, and what Ryden said was true except for the last part.

Helmets and mugs flying around the place, maybe a little bit of food, people dancing and singing, if they weren´t able to kill them they could swear that was the happiest place they had visited in a while, but of course, it was better to go for the ones who were sober, or at least close to sober, two figured sat on the corner, hoods on, male and female, talking about something they couldn´t hear.

"Good target..." Cela pointed at them and started to walk, Ryden did follow, not fully aproving on how Cela was so straight fowards, but it was too late to stop her.

-No, no, you have to go for the head! 

-But what if I want to enjoy the kill, better make it last!

-It´s a wooden viking, this is a game Dagmar!

-WELL, some of us want some fun, Asger!

-Uh... Excuse me, us, excuse us...

Both figures looked at them, the boy was pale, messy blond hair and brown eyes, grey clothes with chainmail and leather pauldrons, the girl had darker skin, white tattoos all over her face, hair in braids, a cream colored dress and blue trousers covered in armor, "What do you want?" she asked, holding a knife and pointing it at them, "Uh... we got something to tell you..." she gave them a look, then went back to Asger, "Sit..." she pulled two chairs closer and they sat.

"Let´s just say..." Ryden started, "We can offer you money if you join us..." he puts a bag on the table, "Money?" Asger asked and laugh, "We like money but... Well, oh well, a good fight is better, join you for what?" he put his hand under his chin and waited, "A crazy lady destroyed our homes and we want revenge..." Ryden was surprised by Cela´s answer but it was true, "Oh, really?" Dagmar stabbed the table, "Tell me more..." and she smiled like an innocent but tiwsted child.

Cela tried her best to act as stoic as she could, "That´s as far as it goes, we look for her, we take our revenge and you get payed, that´s the deal..." she smiles back, a little bit awkward actually, "We figure having some berserkers on our side would be useful..." after Ryden said that, they both bursted out laughging, "Berkserkers?!" Asger asked, "No, no, not anymore, we still got the spirit, thoug!" he clutched his stomach and punched the table, "Outcast then?" Cela inquired, "We abandoned the island since that Dagur guy became chief, don´t get me wrong, he´s got the spirit, we think similar to him but we liked his father better!" she tried to calm down, "It was fun when we were the ones causing a mess around the place, now our behaviour is normal, we had to leave, public image, you know?"

They both kept laughing and stoped all of the sudden, "Tell you what, we´ll take the money..." she gave a last chuckle, Asger started to talk then, "We´ll join you two." he looked at Dagmar and nodded, "But you gotta buy us mead as payment for every job we get done." and just like that, new allies, "Oh, ok, but he have to tell you something..." both payes atention at Ryden, "Is better if you see it..."

* * *

"YOU GOT DRAGONS?!" they both looked in awe, "You my friend, have gotten yourself a deal!" Dagmar shouted, Asger stood there, both with the same twisted and excited expression, the rest of the camp just looked at them, a little confused, but they were allies, that has to be something for them, after all, that was the goal.

-What´s up with them?

-I literally have no idea...

-Ladies and gentleman, we will learn how to ride dragons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I don´t know what I´m doing...


	3. Things to do and to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ryden tries to teach their new allies a thing or two about dragons, Cela just stares and remembers when she wasn´t so familiar with dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should´ve been up yesterday but I spend all day having depression naps... Actually, the last three days... crap...

"No, no, you´ll practice with Shiver for the time being!" Apparently neither Dagmar or Asger listened to him, and of course, they didn´t want to, in fact, they seemes quite interested on Alda´s dragon, an species they haven´t seen before, "LOOK, LOOK, IT´S HORNS ARE ON FIRE!" Dagmar shouted at Asger while pointing at Novaki, Alda facepalmed as she saw how they acted, "Ryden, why?" clearly, she wasn´t fully convinced by them...

The siblings stared, Aldi seemes scared yet intrigued, Erid was just tired, "Please tell me we aren´t doing that," she glanced at Cela, who sat on a rock watching the whole thing happen, "Because I´m not doing that..." Erid wasn´t angry but she had a little bit of an attitude when tired, normally she would be less direct, "Oh, no, no, you don´t have to, we´ll just carry you all the time and expect that nobody does anything to you that are easy targets!" to be fair it could get annoying to deal with them, "Since when are you so sarcastic, Cela?" she rolled her eyes at Erid´s response, Aldi hushed them, "Calm down and enjoy the show..." clearly the boy was actually interested on seeing the disaster.

-Dagmar! Put your hand out of the dragon´s mouth!

-Asger, that´s not how you gain it´s trust!

-Who in the name of Thor told you it was a good idea to get this two!?

Cela chuckled as she saw the disaster that the two new members had created, the siblings enjoyed it a little bit more, Cela kept petting Huntress´ head the same way one would pet a cat, "Remember when I was still learning, girl?" she asked, laughing at Huntress rolling her eyes and closing them, "You´re right, I´m still learning..." she laughs once more, memories come to mind, she was so scared back then, and to this day, she still was once in a while, she never dared to do any risky trickt like Ryden or Alda and once in a while she still thinks about it, the way she was raised, how she was taught to hate dragons, to fear them until she became a hunter, she didn´t hate them anymore but she wasn´t going to be necessarily friendly with all of them, she didn´t hunt them anymore but truth be told, getting rid of the ways of her people can be hard sometimes.

* * *

Three years ago, she still had trouble to even get on the dragon and haven´t get used to Huntress waking her up on the middle of the night, cleaning her mess was something to this day she still wasn´t confortable with.

_Huntress! How many times I have to tell you this? You can´t use my boots as chewing toys, nor my scarf or anything sharp, specially that! you´re gonna hurt yourself!_

Learning how to ride a dragon wasn´t easy either, she isn´t an expert yet but she was better than the way she started.

_Ok, ok, now calm down girl, we don´t want to make this hard for anyone..._

As far as she can remember, Huntress ignored her, she ended up diving so far that Cela almost fell into the water and let´s not forget about the time she kept spinning in the air until she ended up throwing up, she was mad for about a few hours until Huntress stared to do her usual _act cute_ trick, she has a weak spot for the puppy eyes, as anyone would, it hurted her pride to admit it though, and then there was playing, mostly just throwing stuff and hoping Huntress would find them, once in a while she would run in circles around Cela, she would randomly stop, other times, she wouldn´t do so until she ended up petting her head or giving her food.

You´re killing me, you know? I´m way to tired to play... Aw, come here you scaly thing!

But curiously enough, fighting was a whole other thing, they may disagree, sort of, it was normal, Huntress trusted her and she trusted Huntress but it was a work in progress, however fighting, Cela was raised to know about it, to be good on it, dragons, as far as she knew, should be able to do so way better than any viking, that´s why they trained so hard to hunt them back in Jerda. Fighting felt like they were one, she realized that after that fateful day when Ryden´s home was destroyed, she barely had to said anything, diving, attacking, stopping on the middle of the air to shot someone, grabbing a viking and letting that person fall from the air, it felt like they were one, maybe instinc, maybe it was the adrenaline or just anger, even fear, who knows.

They were young, they still young, children who got involved in a fight that shouldn´t even be theirs, now, she wasn´t an adult yet, maybe Huntress was, she was familiar with how dragons age but she wasn´t as exact as she was trained to be. One last memory, she remembers that night when they were nothing but a bunch of desesperate kids, the night they slept on the cold hard floor, she cried that night when everyone fell asleep, of course she tried to muffle her sobs, Huntress stood by her side, smelling her hand and trying to cheer her up, it was hard to believe but at the end of the day, those other people and dragons became her family, Huntress became her family, all she had left, her parents were dead, her siblings were dead, her tribe and the people she knew, same for Ryden and Alda.

They were all she had left, that dragon made her realize it, and to this day, she didn´t know what to make of it.

* * *

-Asger! Get off the dragon! 

-Wasn´t the point of this for me to learn how to ride it?!

-You sit on the back! not the head! Shiver can´t see anything you dumb yak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this failed atempt at comedy at the end...


	4. IT IS DONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quit...

* * *

Don´t get me wrong, I love the francise and all but I no longer feel like keep writing this, I mean, it was fun when I started, you know, the nostalgia, the thing is that I´m not in the best of my mental health and I´m also a little busy with other stuff, now, if this is the end at least I´m telling the story of the rp where this began:

Imagine a bunch of 12 y/o who where freaking out about HTTYD and decided to make a little rpg out of it, now, we only played at recess which would be around 15 to 20 minutes, it wasn´t enough so we got out characters into school of dragons (that one game), back then it had barely gotten the update that changed all the character models to the ones of the second film (I think) and some of us where already playing since 2013, soon the whole campaing moved there, we made a clan, got some other people involved and acted like we where a bunch of crazy people exploring the archipielago and such, we got older, we got some expansions on the game and adapted those to out campaing, but everything goes to an end, some players changed school and we lost all contact, some just stopped playing and never came back, we all got bored and school became a mess.

Once in a while some would check the game just to see what´s going on or just look for videous about it, some day the Stormheart expansion came out, I watched some gameplays and was like "it would be fun to get the group back just for that!" so I did a little group chat for the few ones who I still had contact with (we forgot our game passwords...) and we finish the thing...

So, if this even had an end, it would be something like this:

  * Everyone would had their revenge.
  * Alda would find more people from her island and become chief.
  * Ryden found a girlfriend, got married and had a family, also found his siblings and went to live with Ryden´s wife on her village, turns out she was the chief´s daugther or something like that (if I remember properly...)
  * Cela went rouge, she became some sort of bounty hunter.
  * Asger and Dagmar got married and had some kids.
  * Aldi went back to his homeland.
  * Enid ended up betraying everyone and died at some point (we where a bunch of dramatic 12 y/o)



Sorry for giving up on this, in case anyone actually liked this...

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I TOOK TOO LONG WITH THIS


End file.
